


Thy'la

by Juun



Series: New Years Challenge [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juun/pseuds/Juun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no. 3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thy'la

Jim wasn't sure what to say right now. Spock was his lover... his best friend... as he watched the Vulcan gently breathing as he slept. He wasn't sure weather or not to wake his Thy'la for the new year's kiss. He decided to return to sleep himself, just laying down again, turning the alarm reading "12:00 am" off. Maybe next year, but, most definitely, in a few hours.


End file.
